


My Phone Was On Silent

by Red_Moose_Lesbean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, I'm tired, One Shot, Suicide, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Moose_Lesbean/pseuds/Red_Moose_Lesbean
Summary: Eren's phone was on silent when Armi tried to call for helpBeen feeling a lot of shit the last couple of days, not necessarily depressing shit like this but this was my outlet. Sorry if it sucks.Trigger Warning: Suicide





	My Phone Was On Silent

When Eren got the call, she was laying in bed watching some show she didn't really care about on Netflix. She had been bored. Just killing time. She didn't realise her phone was on silent. The only reason she even noticed she was being called was because she felt the faint continuous vibrating next to her.  As soon as the voice on the other end told her what had happened she ran, she ran as fast as she could. Her mother called after her as she sprinted out the door but she didn't hear her. She couldn't hear anything, all she knew was she had to get to Armi.

As if what that damned voice on the phone had said was something reversible or something that hadn't actually happened yet and Maybe if she got there fast enough she could stop it.

But she couldn't change it. She couldn't stop it. It had happened. 

It hit her like a ton of bricks, the air suddenly gone from her lungs as she made it to the Arlert residence. She stood at the edge of their front lawn, eyes wide with shock and panic. No. This couldn't have happened. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, just stood starring at the scene in front of her. There was two Ambulance's and three police cars  parked outside the house. Armi's parents stood by the ambulance, holding on the each other sobbing as a police officer talked to them. 

She watched two paramedics wheel a stretcher in through the front door and disappear inside. Slowly Eren raised her phone, which had stayed firmly in her hand since she had gotten the call. With shaking fingers, she unlocked it and open messaging. 

Eleven unread messages from Armi.  

She opened the chat.

[9:16pm] Eren it's getting bad again

[9:20pm] Eren please respond, I don't think I can handle this

[9:25pm] I'm sorry, It's so selfish of me to always unload all my problems on you

[9:26pm] I always ask for way too much from you and everyone else

[9:30pm] All I do is cause problems. Ever since I was little you and Mikasa have always had to come to my rescue

[9:31pm] I can't keep burdening you

[9:42pm] I'm sorry for all the times I made you and Mikasa go out of your way for me

[9:42pm] I'm sorry I burdened you both with me and my issues 

[9:45pm] You two mean the world to me and I'm sorry I was such a worthless friend

[9:46pm] I love you both so much

[9:50pm] I refuse to burden you anymore

Eren looked up, tears forming in her eyes as she saw the Paramedics come back wheeling the stretcher but this time there was someone laying on it, covered by a sheet. Her eyes flicked over to where Mr and Mrs Arlert stood. Armi's grandpa was there now, Seeing the stretcher Grandpa Arlert put his arm around Armi's parents and gently guided them so they wouldn't have to see. Thats when it really sunk in. Armi was the one under that sheet.

"Stop!" for the first time since she got there, Eren was noticed by the others. Everyone stopped and looked over. "Leave her alone! What are you doing?" Her voice rang out, suddenly her legs were moving. Someone tried to stop her but Eren easily dodged their grip as she ran towards Armi. Two of the paramedics stepped in and grabbed her arms, attempting to drag her back. She struggled against them with frantic, paniced movements. She managed to get an arm free. "Armi!" She shrieked as she reached for for her, managing to get a hold of the sheet and pull it back to reveal her face. She went limp in the paramedic's grip, face falling slack at the sight before her. 

Her best friend, the girl she had grown up with, shared every important moment with, the one person in this world she had ever truly felt like herself around lay before her. Her usually full pink lips were shrivelled and a murky purpley gray colour, Her plump face was sunken and pale and her beautiful golden hair looked greasy and dull as it stuck out messily. She looked like everything that made her Armi had been sucked out.

She looked dead.

Eren realised this as the paramedic's carried  her off somewhere. Her brain wasn't registering anything that was happening around her, all that she knew was the body laying there on that stretcher. Armi laying on that stretcher. She was gone. But she couldn't be gone, They had plans! They were meant to see the word together! Eren was already saving, she had gotten a job and had been  putting half of each pay check away so in a few years they would be able to afford to travel where ever their hearts desired. She already had Seven hundred dollars! Eren clung to those thoughts as if they alone would make Armi get up off that stretcher.

Eventually Eren began to register her surroundings. She was wrapped in a blanket that looked like foil, sitting in an ambulance. There was an arm around her, she looked over and found it belonged to her mother. Looking to the other side she found her father. When did They get here? How long had Eren been sitting there? Must have been a while she thought looking around. Armi's family sat opposite her, still holding each other. She looked back to her mother, she was saying something but Eren still couldn't hear. She just stared blankly at her as her lips moved, what else could she do?

It was her fault, She realised as she stared up at her mothers tear streaked face. If she hadn't put her phone on silent, had just checked it once, noticed it vibrating, anything, she would have been able to stop her. She Knew Armi was having a particularly hard time right now and had been dealing with depression for years but no, she was watching Netflix. Fucking Netflix. Armi tried to reach out for help from the one person who had always promised to be there for her but she was too busy watching bullshit to even notice and now Armi was dead.

Eren suddenly stood, a flash of rage and self hate exploded in her chest. She let out a scream as she kicked the seat and went to run from the ambulance, she had to get away. Had to make these feelings stop. Before she could get far her father grabbed her and held her to his chest, she struggled and shouted  against him but he managed to keep her in place. "Eren! You have to calm down." Her mother held her face in her hands. Eren stared into her mothers eyes and something broke. It didn't matter if she ran, it didn't matter what she did because no matter what, it wouldn't bring Armi back. 

She sagged against her fathers chest as her mother hugged her as well. Everything she had wanted to do and accomplish suddenly was gone. Nothing mattered.

 

                                                                                                    ~~~

 

The funeral was the following Sunday, it was held at her favorite beach. When it came time to say goodbye before they took her to the crematorium, Eren was last to go up. She stood and gazed at her for a few moments before reaching over and tucking a old, worn woven bracelet into her hand. She and Armi had made one for each other back when they were kids. Both girls had kept them, taking them off after a while, keeping them in their rooms so they wouldn't fall apart. Eren had managed to get into Armi's bedroom the night before and found it. She slipped the one Armi had made her on as tears continued to pour down her face.

That night after the funeral, Eren came back to the beach. They had so many memory's together on that beach, it would have been too painful to be there if it wasn't for what she was about to do. She walked to the edge of the water, razor in hand and a smile on her face.

"See you soon Armi," 

 


End file.
